


Bikes and coffe

by Captainamerica87



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, thefosters - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Fluff, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Thefosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainamerica87/pseuds/Captainamerica87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude runs connor over with his bike then invites him back to his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikes and coffe

I was going through my normal biking route as per usual on my days off but then I spotted this beautiful dog and to say the least that how this all started. 

As Jude was distracted he failed to even see that he was about to run right into an unsuspecting stranger. Though as soon as he did fate started to take its course as it usually does. 

"Shit, shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into it just there was a dog and it was so pretty crap I didnt even ask if you were ok. Are you ok. Of course your not ok I just ran you over with my bike do you need help up". Jude said offering a hand to the man he just ran over. 

"Thanks" the stranger said as he gratefully took Jude's hand. 

"Your clothes are soaked in water my place is just down the street I have a washer and dryer I can clean your clothes possibly wait what an I saying I just met you, you could be an axe murderer or something". Jude said frantically. 

"Well you did run me over with your bike so the chances of me 'axe murdering you' are slim and sure as long as you also have coffee". Said the stranger slightly snickering to him self. 

"Sure?"

"Yea you offered to wash my clothes and give me coffee" 

"Right, ok this way" Jude said trying to process what was going on. 

Once they reached Jude's apartment Jude searched for clothes that would fit the sandy blond stranger, But he cam to no avail as all his shirts were size small and it was clear that this guy was definitely a size or few bigger. Then after frantically throwing his room apart he found a light blue size medium shirt. 

"Here". Jude said handing the shirt to the sandy blond beauty. 

"Thanks any chance you have some shorts or something i can borrow" 

"Yeah sure" 

As Jude went searching for more clothes the sandy blond beauty looked around at what seamed to be a one bed room apartment. 

"Here you go shorts as per requested". 

"Thanks is there some where I can change". 

" yea uhh bathroom is around the corner first door on your right" 

Jude soon got to making some coffee because after this morning he definitely needed it. When the stranger came back you could tell the clothes were a size or two to small as they hugged his ass and pecs like a glove. 

"Uhh...here's your coffee". Jude said slightly distracted by the beautiful man in front of him. 

"Thanks" the man said feeling a little to overexposed. "Uhh.. Washer,dryer" he said pointing down to his damp clothes. I 

"Yea here just give it to me and then ill get started on it". Jude said reaching for the shirt and pants. 

"Thanks" he said with a small smile while taking a sip of his coffee. 

"No problem uh.. I don't think I got your name". Jude said as he was walking toward the bathroom where the laundry machines were located. 

"Its Connor" 

***

"So are you from New York" Connor said after Jude came back. They were sitting on Jude's couch and making small talk while they waited for Connor's clothes to dry. 

"No I'm actually from San diego but I moved here for some guy a while back". Jude replied while looking at his pale fingers. 

"So what happened with the guy?" Connor asked. 

"He left me for some other dude but it ok I now run a this small little pet grooming shop"

"Hence why you were distracted by a dog when you hit me". Connor said with a slight smirk. 

"Yea, sorry about that again" Jude said after taking another sip of his coffee. 

"Its cool you can make it up to me though". Connor said whilst wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Oh. What do I have to do" jude said not catching up on Connors innuendo. 

"Go on a date with me" Connor said with the calmest voice. Though for Jude it caught him completely off guard and he nearly choked to death on his coffee. 

"On a what!?" Jude asked trying to make sure he understood correctly. 

"A date me you Friday night?" Connor said after finishing off his coffee. 

"Umm. I have to check but yea sure ok". And with that they're fate was set.

The End


End file.
